numberblocks_scratchfandomcom-20200214-history
Next Gen Blocks
Next Gen Blocks is a series of 1 -3 minute episodes. The first episodes was published on Scratch in November 2018, and all the episodes were uploaded onto YouTube on March 2019. List of Episodes Season 1 # A Chip Off The Old Block - You see the lives of the future children of One and Two and Six and Eight in action! # The Missing One - One is missing, Five is gone, this place gets wierder and wierder, right? # Multiplication Orbs - Vermone, Olive and Six find magical orbs that multiply your blocks. Three uses it for a different purpose. # The Great Dungeon - Olive visits a dungeon in Squareland. # Bringing Back the Bass - Seven and Nine find the secret of Five. # The Popclone Madness - Vermone and Two set off to save One, with unexpected results. # Pinxeel Bob and Zaykay - Vermone turns into Pinxeel Bob. # Next Paradox '''- Vermone meets 5, A and F. # '''The Charged Up Big Bad - The Numberblocks work together to defeat Albin. # A Dearing Escape '- Vermone Tries to escape. Season 2 # '''The Return of the Monster Bully '- Vermone gets haunted by his monster. # 'From the Past '- Olive travels in time to only realise that he's in the middle of something dramatic. # '''Judge Doom - A mysterious person is sent to destroy Vermone. # 'Monster Problem - '''Four keeps seeing monsters. Will it be real, or a dream all along? # '''All Scares Break Loose - '''Vermone goes full on DHMIS 6 to rid all of the curses his friends are suffering from. # '''Prime Hills - '''Vermone is upset that his father ridiculed him from prime hills, but Sester decides to act nasty. # '''Come Hallucinate With Me - '''Vermone keeps hallucinating unfortunate things that happen at a burger place. # '''Seven's Revenge - '''Seven has enough of AMX-Thirteen after Five cheats on him. # '''The Truth Be Told - '''Weepy acts strange towards Hibo, Olive and Vermone until she tells them her secret. # '''The Grand Finale - '''Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen and Fifteen find out what happened to Numberland. Cast Main Characters * Vermone (1.5) - The daughter of One and Two. Vermone is sweet and kind to him friends, but don't let that happen when you're out rescuing him. * Olive (3.5) - Olive is the son of Three and Four. He is much like Three, but has the personality of Four. * Sixy (6)- As the daughter of Five and Seven, Sixy is a smarty marty and she occasionly gives "Hi-Sixes". * Sevette (7)- Octoblock's daughter goes out fighting crime at night. * Nine Jr. (9.5)- Nine and Ten's son is what you'd expect. Nine blocks and a half. * Sester (2.5) - Very mischievous but very cute to some. * Squar (4.5) - He is between Four and Five. Very curious and cautious. * Weepy (5.5) - Albin's only daughter. She tries to hide the fact that she's related to Albin. As she found out that her father died, she started turning back at everyone. * Hibo (6.5) - The bully of Vermone and Olive. He pranks them, most of the time. * Haikette (17.5) - The oldest of the Numberkids. She is self aware of literally anything. * Starribad (9) - One of Five and AMX-Thirteen's kids. (Designed by Arifmetix) * Saddr (9) - One of Five and AMX-Thirteen's kids. |(Designed by SoSR) * Bandive (9) - One of Five and AMX-Thirteen's kids. (Designed by Jaydob04) * Unstar (9) - One of Five and AMX-Thirteen's kids. (Designed by Tiberadog) Recurring Characters * One - She is sweet and charming. She went missing once. * Two - With 2 dancing shoes, you'd expect Two to do way more than that. * Three - Though she can be really goofy and entertaining, she can sometimes be really stubborn. * Four - Whenever he's square, he's really happy and cheery, but he has Trypophobia. * Five - Where did she go? Well, she's gone. * Six - Six is in the mix. (Not to be confused with Five and Seven's daughter). * Seven - Lucky Seven is always happy. (Not to be confused with Six and Eight's daughter). * Eight - OCTOBLOCK!!! Eight is also known as the almighty Octoblock. Though he sure hates bizarros. * Nine - Nine is like Four, but less cheery and does not have Trypophobia. * Ten - She is like Five, but twice the Hi-Fives. * Eleven - She is a really big fan of football. * Twelve - Though she is very vibrant most of the time, She can sometimes be very calm. * Thirteen - Really goofy and very unlucky. Just don't say his name. * Fourteen - Extreme Fourteen is a skater, with his lucky Double Seven. * Fifteen - Hush, hush, Agent Fifteen and her "Super Special Secret Step Squad" is here to save the day. * AMX-Thirteen - Really unlucky, but saying his name doesn't kill him. * Behexdek - A fusion of Dec-Eight and Hex-Eight that resembles both One-Zero and Sixteen. Villains * Albin - Known for his incredibly long real name. He is very freaky and always tries to commit genocide. * Sockpuppet - A red sock-like monster that possesses Vermone, which makes the latter transform into him. * Bum - A green centipede-like monster with a bum-shaped head that possesses Olive, which makes the latter transform into him. * Flower Power - A yellow flower-like monster with pink petals that possesses Sester, which makes the latter transform into her. * Various Monsters - Creatures that resemble different objects, such as burgers, candles, billiard, TVs and radios. Minor Characters * Substitute Teacher - a red, green and white Three-block with no legs, but a wheel, and red arms. * Mr. Kibuc - He is unknown physically, but from a clay model of him made by a student, He is brown with darker brown limps, and 1 eye and a hat. * Globbie - He is green with 1 block, blue lips and limbs, as well as 2 depressing eyes. He is always seen when something news related pops up. * Five's Sisters - 54 Five-blocks with different shades of blue blocks. Despite the different colours, they all look the same as Five. * Copter Guy - He is green with 1 block, 2 eyes and dark yellow lips and limbs. Tropes Visit this page! - ''Next Gen Blocks (Tropes) Trivia * Vermone was originated from a project of Speedy2016's demonstrating 1 + 0.5. He reappeared as '1.5' in the Half project. * Sevette is a reference to Punchcar63's Prototype Seven. * The Classic Numberblocks appear in Episode 6 as flashback cameos. *Zero, Four and Ten appear the least out of all the original Numberblocks. **Zero and Ten appear once, while Four appears twice. *The first 13 episode s were published in 2018, while the other 7 episode were published in 2019. Episode 13 was published on Scratch the same day as X Finds out his Value, one of Jaydob's favourite old jacknjellify videos' 10th Anniversary on YouTube, which was in New Years Eve 2018. Category:Next gen blocks episodes